


An Afternoon Sword Fight in a D*nny's Parking Lot

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, brighid and mythra are exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Exactly as the title says.
Relationships: Brighid/Mòrag Ladair, Mythra/Nia
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	An Afternoon Sword Fight in a D*nny's Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/akazukinbreaker/status/1358489968990060544)
> 
> sometimes u just gotta shitpost to get the creative juices flowing, u know?

“We dated for a month in high school,” Brighid says, grimacing, as Mòrag pulls in to the parking lot. 

It’s the middle of the afternoon but it’s all but empty; there’s a car by the dumpster, presumably belonging to an employee, and another parked haphazardly across some white lines. This restaurant isn’t very popular during the weekday lunch rush, seems like. Through the grimy windows, Mòrag spots someone hunched over the cash register, and empty booths and empty tables.

Hearing about this doesn’t bother Mòrag. Honest. Everyone has skeletons in their closet that they’d rather not share, and she had always assumed Brighid was no exception. Neither is Mòrag— to this day, no one knows of… well, that doesn’t matter. Today isn’t about her own ill-kept secrets, it’s about Brighid. 

And Brighid’s ex-girlfriend from high school, apparently.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about,” Mòrag gently says. She picks a parking spot right in front of the entrance, even though she knows they’ll be walking behind the building anyway. 

“I have every right to be ashamed! I was in my senior year and she was a sophomore. Teenagers are idiots, aren’t they?” Brighid sighs and rubs her neck. “I don’t even remember why we went out in the first place. She was _so_ … ugh. The fact that she called me out here proves she hasn’t changed at all.” 

“We can always drive right back home, Brighid. If this is causing any sort of distress…”

“Distress? No, certainly not. I just want to get this over with, or else she’ll never stop bothering me.”

Mòrag shuts off the ignition and unclips her seatbelt. Admittedly, she’s just a bit curious. What kind of person would a hot-headed teenage Brighid have dated? So far, Brighid has done nothing but talk poorly of her ex, but that’s to be expected. It certainly doesn’t sound like they left things on amicable terms, either. 

If the fact that her ex invited her out here to a sword fight is any indication. 

They get out of their car and grab Brighid’s fencing bag from the trunk. Mòrag makes sure the doors are locked no less than four times, shoves her hands into her coat pockets, and walks alongside Brighid around the side of the building. 

There are already two people waiting in the middle of the empty lot: a woman wearing a heavy parka, long blonde hair tucked into the hood, and a smaller girl beside her. The first thing Mòrag notices is that the girl has cat ears on her knit cap. 

“Wow, you actually showed up,” the woman says, genuinely surprised, brows going up. She quickly scowls and points an accusing finger at Brighid. “It’s about time we settled this, Brighid!” 

“I see you’re as obnoxious as you were back in high school, Mythra.” 

“Shut up! You were just mad all the time because you had a stick lodged in your ass!” 

The girl with the kitty-cap snorts. She’s not even looking at them, she’s looking down at her phone with a disinterested gaze. Mòrag suddenly feels very awkward and out of place, like she’s at a gala she hadn’t been invited to. 

Wait, what is she thinking? There’s no gala she wouldn’t receive an invitation for. That’s just silly. 

“… Hello,” Mòrag says after a moment of tense silence, lifting a hand in greeting. 

Mythra impatiently waves her off, still glaring at Brighid. She reaches around for the long, thin case slung over her body— that must be her fencing sword, Mòrag realizes. _She actually brought a sword._

Well, so did Brighid, but. 

“You remember the rules?” Mythra tosses her bag aside and yanks off her parka, draping it over her companion’s shoulders. That other girl looks swallowed up in that thing. 

“I would hope _you_ don’t need a refresher.” 

Mòrag and the girl with the kitty-cap back away to the curb to give them plenty of space. They begin to circle each other like two lions that had infringed into each other’s territory. It might actually be somewhat concerning if the whole thing weren’t so ridiculous. She wonders if any employees are going to come out and tell them to go away, or if they’d even notice at all.

Kitty-cap is finally looking up. Mòrag glances sidelong at her. 

“Should you not be in school right now?” Mòrag asks. 

She squints at Mòrag. 

“… I’m twenty one.” 

This time, it’s Mòrag’s turn to squint. 

“You’re certain?”

“Fuck you, I don’t need to show my ID,” she says, but there’s no actual animosity in her tone. While Brighid and Mythra begin to try stabbing at each other with their swords, kitty-cap yawns and folds her arms behind her head, though she’s watching the fight closely now.

Mòrag decides to try again. “Are you… here to referee, then?”

She snorts with laughter. “Wow, you’re _awful_ with introductions, aren’t ya? The name’s Nia. I’m dating that blonde bonehead waving an oversized needle around over there.”

“Ah.” Mòrag still feels incredibly awkward. She tries her best not to let it show, clearing her throat and folding her hands behind her back. “Mòrag. Well met, Nia.” 

“So? What’s your deal, then?”

Brighid’s form is impeccable, but. She’s fencing in a crunchy old parking lot with her ex-girlfriend from high school. Even still, somehow, she manages to look elegant while doing so. Mòrag doesn’t know whether she should sigh or swoon. 

“Brighid is my wife,” Mòrag says, slightly puffing out her chest with pride. 

“Huh. Okay.” 

What a lackluster response. Mòrag deflates and turns back to watch the duel. 

“You know what their beef is about, don’t you?” Nia asks. It looks like she’s recording them with her phone now. Mòrag has half a mind to tell her to cut it out for the sake of Brighid’s privacy, but… on the other hand, having a video of Brighid’s victory may not be such a bad thing, either. 

“Ah, yes. There was a fencing tournament back in their high school days. Both of them had made it to the finals. The outcome of that match was supposedly unclear, but Brighid said she was the true victor.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly it!” Nia says, shaking her head. “Mythra keeps saying that Brighid cheated and that she should’ve won. Load of nonsense, if you ask me. Who holds onto petty grudges from high school like that?” 

“You didn’t try to talk Mythra out of this?”

“Nah. Mythra’s kind of an oaf sometimes, but she’s _my_ oaf, y’know? I thought it’d be good for her to let out some steam, anyway.”

“I see.” Mòrag doesn’t really see.

Mythra’s sword goes flying from her hand, clattering on cracked pavement and loose gravel. Brighid takes a lunge forward. Mythra drops to the ground to avoid being poked by the end of Brighid’s sword, landing on her bottom. 

“You cheater!” 

“I did _not_ cheat, you simpleton!” 

“She won fair and square, babe!” Nia hollers, cupping her hands around her mouth. 

“But— Niaaaa…!” 

“Well, this was fun!” Nia cheerfully says. She thumps Mòrag on the shoulder and hops off the edge of the curb. “Let’s meet up sometime for drinks, yeah? It could be a fun double date.”

Meanwhile, Brighid pulls Mòrag’s wallet out of her pocket. She selects two crisp bank notes and drops them onto Mythra’s head with a scoff of derision. “Go buy yourself some consolation pancakes.”

With that, she returns to Mòrag, head held high. Mòrag receives her with a peck on the cheek, deciding not to question why Brighid was carrying her wallet in the first place. 

“You fought splendidly, Brighid.” Mòrag says.

“I’m just glad I haven’t gotten rusty, even after all these years.” Brighid returns the kiss and wraps an arm around her waist. Should they… say something to Mythra and Nia? Mythra is still sitting there on the ground, and Nia was quick to snatch up those bank notes off her head. Maybe they should just leave them be and head off first. 

“It was nice to meet ya!” Nia calls after them, happily waving the bank notes in the air. “We’ll be hanging out again, got it?!”

“She seems nice,” Mòrag says as they round the corner of the building. Brighid doesn’t comment, but she kisses her again as she loads her fencing bag into the trunk.


End file.
